


November 3 - Sleep

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: German Brothers, Germancest, Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, MY BABIES, Satine's Second Day, Theme: Sleep, aph germany - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the picture frame in the center of his desk, Ludwig frowned at it. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep - but he was just grateful he hadn’t wrinkled the papers he had been working on.</p>
<p>“You’re not even here and you’re still distracting me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 3 - Sleep

No matter how quickly Ludwig placed papers and files in the finished pile on his desk, there were suspiciously more files needing review the very next day.

With a heavy sigh, Ludwig shut his eyes and removed the glasses leaving marks on the sides of his nose. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back in his chair and throwing an arm over his eyes.

His sleep was riddled with one individual who never seemed to leave his memory.

_“Ludwig, stop spacing out!”_

Blue eyes shot open and he sat straighter, shaking himself a bit. The gravelly, raspy voice of his brother echoed in the room and Ludwig gave a heavy sigh. “God damn it, Gilbert, stop bothering me!” he hissed, hunching over his desk and placing his face in his hands.

The day was disgustingly boring - even for Ludwig who could trudge through the worst of days.

“Luuuuuuuuuudwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig.”

Ludwig nearly rolled his eyes. His brother was bothering him, trying to distract him again.

_“What is it, Gilbert?”_

_“Oh, you were paying attention. What a surprise. With your nose buried in your work, it seems you don’t pay attention to anything unless it’s my hand on your-”_  
  
“Gilbert!” Stern blue eyes looked up into shimmery red, a frown pulling his lips down and his cheeks hot. “We are at work. I will not tolerate that kind of language here.”

_Instead of Gilbert’s annoyingly loud cackle, a smooth chuckle vibrated in his ear. It caused a  tingle to race down his spine and then back up, making his shoulders tense._

_“Actions speak louder than words, Ludwig.”_

His head lifted and Ludwig looked around his office space briefly, before allowing his head to rest in his hand. His eyes slid to the clock on the wall for what seemed like the tenth time in only minutes. A hand went through his hair a few times to make sure it was still neat, not wanting it to seem like he fell asleep. Picking up the picture frame in the center of his desk, Ludwig frowned at it. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep - but he was just grateful he hadn’t wrinkled the papers he had been working on.

“You’re not even here and you’re still distracting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day two, huh? I’m liking what I’ve seen so far! Just for reference, each story is loosely in one “universe” and the same “timeline,” so to speak. I won’t say anything else since anymore will ruin the surprise aspect of it all.
> 
> NOTE: At the end of day eight, I'll give you five words and then you'll all wither where you stand.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my senpai, SolidPersona, for beta-reading this trash and making it look beautiful.


End file.
